Life For The Gilmore's
by JMDandAB-4ever
Summary: A tale of love; couples: R&J, L&D, L&L -Complete-
1. Denial, Coffee, Boyfriends, and Memories

Life For Gilmore's

A/N: I do not own anything that has to do with Gilmore Girls 

This Is My First Story, There will be a few things that are from this season but not a lot. I hope you like it…if not just let me know why you did or didn't like it feedback would be appreciated.

Couples: Rory & Jess, Luke & Lorelai, Lane & Dave, and Sookie & Jackson, any couples you don't recognize are mine.

   ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 1

Denial, coffee, boyfriends, and memories

Sunday January 18 2004 

10:15 am

**Scene opens up to Lorelai and Rory in the crap shack**

Lorelai- Rory _(yells from the top of the stairs to her daughter) _

Rory- yes mommy

Lorelai- do you have my straightening iron?

Rory- no _(walks out holding it to her hair)_

Lorelai- ok so I am just imagining it in your hands being used

Rory- yes _(Lorelai gives her the look)_ fine I am almost finished

Lorelai- thanks sweets

Rory- but in return give me my brush 

Lorelai- what brush, I have never heard of this thing you call "Brush" 

Rory- fine have it your way, no iron you'll just have curly hair today

Lorelai- I can't, it was curly yesterday… Roooorrryyyy

Rory- what?

Lorelai- fine _(Lorelai hands Rory the brush)_

Rory- thanks its in there _(points to her bathroom)_ be careful Hot!

Lorelai- really! Why you learn something new everyday 

Rory walks up the stairs to her mother's bathroom

Lorelai- where are you going?

Rory- I am going in to your bathroom to use your make-up

Lorelai- ok, 5 minutes and we are going to Luke's

Rory- ok  _(goes in to the bathroom and looks at all the make-up on the counter top and then she looks in the make-up case)_

**I need that lip-gloss from MAC, where would it be? Come on lip-gloss where are you…there you are, Rory puts some on she then checks her hair and realizes she needs a bit of mousse, so she looks for that and finds it then walks out of the bathroom in to Lorelai's bedroom where there are clothes in the doorway, and goes to her mother's full body mirror and checks out her clothes.  Flared blue jeans…check, Black button up shirt…check, Black heel v toed boots…check, good everything is right, oh wait I need that necklace I got from Jess for my birthday, and perfume, shoot there in my room. **

Lorelai- _(sees her daughter walking down the stairs and she begins whistling)_ Wow! Honey, you look really good

Rory- thanks mom, so do you

Lorelai- thanks babe, are you ready to go?

Rory- 10 seconds

Lorelai- _(starts counting)_ 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2 and 1 _(she looks beside her and sees her daughter)_

Rory- I was done when you hit 4

Lorelai- I didn't see you

Rory- maybe you shouldn't of had your eyes closed

Lorelai- I did not have my eyes closed…they were just shut

Rory- same thing

Lorelai- I love that perfume, which one is it?

Rory- Adrienne Vittadini By Adrienne Vittadini

Lorelai- we need to go, so what are you doing today?

Rory and Lorelai grab their coats and purses and they leave the house, they walk in to the town square and in to Lukes.

Rory- well I don't know, I'll see if Jess wants to do something. What about you?

Lorelai- I am going to the dragonfly later in the afternoon, Sookie and Michelle along with myself have to go meet the decorator @ 11:30, Sookie and Michelle are going to meet me at the diner around 11:15. So darling we have exactly 25 minutes to eat and spend time together.

Lorelai and Rory open the diner door and walk in, the bell above the door jingles and you see Luke running around like a madman, then he goes to the stairs and screams for Jess to come down.

Luke- Hi guys, have a seat your breakfast is almost ready.

Lorelai- Lucas, aren't you going to kiss the love of you life?

Luke- well I would love to but I am busy right now

Lorelai- no way mister, you are never allowed to be too busy to kiss your wife, now get you sexy butt over here.

Luke- fine! _(Puts the plates down, and walks up to his wife and kisses her hard and passionate all at the same time)_ there are you happy now?

Lorelai- have you been getting in to my Michelle branch collection again? (Luke gives her an evil look) fine I am sorry but yes I am happy…now. 

Rory- hey Lukey, can I have coffee and then go see my diner boyfriend.

Luke- yeah her bring one to Jess he needs it

Rory- ok thanks Luke 

**Rory grabs the coffee's and walks upstairs, she opens the door to see Jess in bed, she walks in and as quiet as possible walks up to her boyfriend, and she just stares at him and his sweet angelic face, his hair is sticking up but there are some pieces that are sitting on his forehead, Rory just stares at him then she decides to crawl in to bed with him, she puts the coffee's on the night stand, and walks to the right side of the bed and gets under the covers with him, and then she rests her head against his bare chest and is aware of his breathing, she then feels his arms going around her and likes the feeling.**

Rory- good morning sleepy head

Jess- yes it is, do you realize I get the most joy of waking up to you in my arms?

Rory- same with me, I brought coffee

Jess- I thought it was only in my dream

Rory- you had a dream witch had coffee in it…tell me please.

Jess- well I had a dream that we were on the bridge in the summer and there was coffee all around us, Taylor was a giant coffee pot and mrs. Patti was the sugar, and Kirk was the milk

Rory- you know as crazy as that sounds, I had the exact same dream yesterday

Jess- good, so now were both crazy

Rory- this whole town is crazy we fit in perfectly

Jess- phew! So I was thinking we could spend all day like this, we could read, talk, make out, or just read.

Rory- you know, what I think is a better idea?

Jess- what?

Rory- let's do all of the above, read, talk, make out.

Jess- I like the way you think Gilmore

Rory- thanks dodger

**Rory squeezes closer in to Jess and Jess holds on tighter, they stay like that in complete silence till you see Lorelai open the apartment door.**

Lorelai- hey guys _(walks in to the apartment up to Jess's bed)_ you guys look so comfortable…can I join in?

Jess- sure if you want, but what if I am naked?

Lorelai- that's the thing I know your not naked only because I have slept over her before Luke and I got married and I saw you sleep with your spiky hair all twisted up and you had your angelic face on, instead of that stoic face you wear by day, so move over kiddies… I am coming in. _(Lorelai plants herself at the end of Jess's bed in the middle and she is facing her daughter and Jess)_ so what are you guys going to do today?

Jess- we are thinking about have hot and wild monkey sex, so you might not want to stick around.

_Rory starts laughing _

Lorelai- really, because so were Luke and I so you might not want to stick around either.

Rory- Ah! Mom images burning in my head

Lorelai- well blame your boyfriend, he started it

Jess- Help Me I can't close my eyes, please take them out

Lorelai- you guys are such babies think of something else

_Jess and Rory think of new thoughts and they each thought of the bridge with their arms wrapped around each other and reading " Atlas Shrugged"  _

Rory- they are gone now

Jess- mine too

Lorelai- good now, to my original question before the little smart ass over there decided to place horrible images in to our brains, what are you both planning on doing today?

Jess- you know when you walked in, how we were sitting, well that is all were going to do today…sit

Lorelai- ah, so you both enjoy just sitting, there will be no making out, just beside or across each other, I like that idea, because sitting is much more interesting then making out

Jess- fine will be reading and sitting, maybe even have coffee

Rory- oh that reminds me, our coffee's _(Rory grabs the cups and notices that there empty)_ Mom did you drink our coffee's?

Lorelai- what are you talking about! I did no such thing

Rory- when did you get a chance to drink them

Lorelai- when you had your eyes closed

Rory- wow, that fast and silent

Lorelai- yea, well I am the coffee queen 

Jess- or addict

Lorelai- very funny diner boy, let's see if you'll still be laughing tomorrow

Rory- so mom, you are going to meet with the decorator, then going to the inn.

Lorelai- oh my god that reminds me, what time is it? 

_Jess looks over at his clock and it reads 11:05 am _

Jess- 11:05

Lorelai- good there not going to be here for another 10 minutes… Yaye! I can spend more time with you guys.

Rory- hey Jess, why was Luke calling in when we came in to the diner?

Jess- because he wants me to go get something for him at Doose's but it's too cold and I want to stay warm in here with you.

Rory- oh…what did he want you to go get?

Jess- I have a list, it's on the nightstand next to you.

_(Rory turns around and retrieves the list; just when Lorelai grabs it out of her daughter's hands, she then decides to read it out)_

Rory- hey!

Lorelai- shhh, mommy's going to look at the list! Grapes, apples, chocolate, milk, butter, eggs, bacon, juice, and celery

Rory- the only thing I would eat on that list is chocolate, bacon, and eggs

Lorelai- me too

Jess- me too but add in the grapes as well

Lorelai- alien _(directed to Jess)_

Jess- mental case

Rory- hey! Remember we are all mental cases 

Jess- yeah I know, but Lorelai knows I am joking

Lorelai- Oh sure, because I've been able to trust you, I remember you stole those beers from me, back in the day when you just arrived to Stars Hollow?

Jess- wow, can you go back any further in history?

Lorelai- yes, I saw the baby pictures, I heard the stories, I remember when you were in grade 5 you drew a 

picture of your family and in it was Luke and you holding hands.

Jess- I remember that, that was when Luke visited me every week that year because my mom was nowhere close to being able to keep me alive and I was totally in to rebelling.

Lorelai- but then Luke decided to try to give you a better life here in Stars Hollow, your mother let you go with Luke, knowing it was one of the best things she could do for you. 

Rory- then in June, when you were going to turn thirteen on the 14th you walked in to our lives, and you were at first miserable, you played pranks, you stole, and drank, you took after James Dean in Rebel without a cause.

Lorelai- the first day I met you, you gave a bad impression and I would have never in my life let you anywhere near my daughter, so I watched you like a hawk and helped Luke make sure to get you on the right track, because I knew that there was someone good in there who did not always have walls up, and that person actually cared about other people, and as we can see here in 2004 you are doing so well, you have people who love you, and you have an excellent girlfriend, you have been dating for 5 years and you are both attending Yale University and you guys are more in love with each other everyday. So Jess your right I can trust you. 

Jess- thanks

Lorelai- no problem, Jessie what time is it?

Jess- 11:13, you have to get going

Lorelai- yea, so guys have fun today, and I love you both _(Lorelai kisses her daughters forehead, and then kisses Jess's)_ Bye _(Lorelai walks out of the room, and goes downstairs you then see Jess and Rory cuddling again)_ Lukey I have to go soon, but Jess and Rory want to stay in bed all day and read, is there anyway you'll let them and don't bug them, I'll quickly go pick up the list Jess needs to get.  _(Lorelai goes to Doose's and picks up everything on the list, she then drops it off at Luke's and has another coffee when Sookie and Michelle walk in to the diner) _

Luke- thanks babe, do you guys want coffee

Sookie- actually could I have hot chocolate

Michelle- is it Belgium chocolate? 

Lorelai- Oy with the poodles, here we go

Luke- nope it isn't, and yes I am sure

Michelle- good, I will have it then

Lorelai- guys we have to go, Luke! Could you make it to go, and I want my coffee an X-Large

Michelle and Sookie- same with our hot chocolate

_Luke comes out holding three X-Large drinks, and he puts them on the counter then goes up to Lorelai and kisses her_

Luke- Bye guys

Sookie- Bye

Michelle- Bye

Lorelai- bye babe, see you for dinner

_They walk out of the diner; the scene opens up to Jess and Rory upstairs_

Rory- so we have the day to sit up here, and just be warm, what do you want to do first?

Jess- well I was thinking we could make out considering I haven't received my usual morning kiss.

Rory- I was just thinking that

Jess- didn't you know I am a mind reader?

Rory- if that's the case, what am I thinking right now?

Jess- kiss me beautiful

Rory- actually it was shut up and kiss me, but you were close

_Jess and Rory begin to kiss, they get so caught up in it that they begin tearing off each others clothing, and they make love, they then fall asleep in each other's arms, till they wake up at 12:30 pm, they get take a shower and they get dressed and they go in to the diner, to eat because they are hungry._

Luke- Hi guys, are you hungry?

Jess- yeah, 2 burgers, fries, and cokes

Rory- please

_Jess and Rory sit down at the counter, and are waiting for there food when there best friends come in to the diner, holding hands_

Lane- Luke could Dave and I have Burgers, fries, and cokes please, Hey guys would you like to join us at a table?

Dave- hi guys, so Lane and I have to tell you something so get you butts over to this table.

Luke- comes out holding plates and drinks _(Jess and Lane get up to help)_ thanks

Jess- no problem

Lane- glad to help

Luke- enjoy, if you need anything call me

Dave- yeah thanks

Rory- thanks Lukey

_Luke walks away, and takes orders Lane and Dave talk to Rory and Jess_

Rory- so what is the news?

Dave- well, Lane you tell them

Lane- the band has a gig, it is in New York for a week, and it is already paid for, and everything is included, the thing is, we get to have the band and we are able to invite 2 friends.

Dave- we entered a contest at our university, and it was to open for AFI, for two shows the first will be at S.O.B.'s and the date is January 27th and the second show is at Irving Plaza on the 29th of January, well get a limo to drive us around so we have time to tour the city, we have to pay for nothing except if we go shopping, but the manager is going to provide the band with wardrobe.

Lane- so are you in? 

Jess- we have to talk to Luke and Lorelai

Rory- when do you have to confirm stuff?

Dave- the 20th 

Rory- well let you know before then

Lane- good, so what were you guys planning on doing today?

Jess- stay in read, watch movies

Rory- what about you?

Dave- well we just came from practice, but we were going to come over and see if you wanted to watch movies with us. 

Jess- I don't mind

Rory- me either

Dave- well Lane and Jess do you want to go rent the movies, I'll get the snacks with Rory and will meet back here in 10 minutes.

Jess- ok but hold on I have to go tidy up upstairs, get a cup of coffee

_Jess goes to tidy up the apartment, 5 minutes later he goes back downstairs, to see everyone getting there coats on_

Lane- you ready to get going?

Jess- yeah

Lane- I am driving, it's too cold and far, and I don't want to walk the 10 minutes.

Jess- I agree 

Dave- ok so 10 minutes back here

_Jess and Lane head to Lanes Mitsubishi Spyder, and Dave and Rory walk over to Doose's and pick up the snacks, 10 minutes later in the diner Rory, Dave, Lane, and Jess are sitting at the counter waiting for coffee so they can make it upstairs, they get it and they go upstairs._

Dave- so what are the choices?

Lane- we have the Classic ~ Rebel without A Cause, the Comedic~ Van Wilder, the Dramatic~ Moulin Rouge, The Horrific ~ Freddy vs Jason, and last but not least the Romantic ~ Sweet Home Alabama.

Dave- ok, I am really psyched about your choices

Rory- me too, by the way I started the coffee, do you guys want to get this movie night on the way?

Lane- well let's watch The Classic first, because it is the oldest DVD, out of all of them, and the snacks let's bring them out.

**Jess, Rory, Dave, and Lane had watched The Classic first, then they watch the comedy, and the drama, and the horror, and then lastly they watched the romance. It was 12 in the morning when they finished watching the movies, around 5 pm Lorelai came upstairs and watched movies with them then when it became 6:30 Luke came upstairs with food for everyone and also started watching the movies, all the snacks are now gone, and the movies are finished and Lane and Dave have to go to Lane's house because his car is there, Lorelai and Luke are staying in the apartment tonight and Rory and Jess are going to the crap shack, they are taking Jess's Cadillac CTS. Jess and Rory say Bye to Luke and Lorelai, and they leave and get into Jess's car, they arrive at the crap shack and they change in to there pj's and they read for awhile till they both fall asleep in each others arms.**


	2. Snow, Yale, Maniacs, and Goodnight kisse...

Chapter 2

Snow, Yale, Maniacs, and Goodnight kisses

Monday January 19th 2004

6:00 am 

**Rory opens her eyes, and looks through her window, only to see snow falling; she starts getting excited and wakes up her sleeping boyfriend.**

Rory- Jess…Jess wake up _(she starts to shake him awake)_ DODGER!

Jess- huh! What… what's wrong _(Jess opens his eyes and sees Rory leaning forward)_ Baby, are you ok?

Rory- huh! Yeah I am great…look outside 

**Jess looks outside and sees the snow falling, and it's coming down really hard, but it's a beautiful sight, he sees Rory getting out of bed, and she walks to her chair and picks up her Yale University sweatpants, she pulls on her Bad Religion hooded sweater, and her shoes, she goes to Jess and holds out her hand.**

Rory- come on babe; let's go play in the snow

Jess- your insane, it's like –5 out there

Rory- (put on the pout) please Dodger, I love snow

Jess- ok _(Jess gets out of bed and puts on his Jeans and his Clash t-shirt, he then grabs his jacket and throws it on, and grabs Rory's hand and walks in to the foyer, and puts on his shoes) _

Rory- I Love you 

Jess- I Love you too _(they kiss, they then walk outside and they throw snow at each other, then they make snow angels, then they lie in the snow barricaded in each other's warmth)_

Rory- let's go to the bridge

Jess- I was just thinking that

Rory- excellent (_Rory stands up, and Jess and her walk in each other's arms to the bridge, and they lay like that for what seemed like an eternity)_

Jess- let's go back home, we have classes to go to.

**At 8: 30, Jess and Rory walk to the crap shack they shower and get ready, and they then get there books ready, and they drive Rory's Jaguar S - Type R to the diner, where they find Lane and Dave eating breakfast with Lorelai, they walk up to the table, and sit down.**

Rory- Good morning mom (_kisses her mother's cheek) _

Lorelai – good morning children, Rory, did you notice all the lovely white fluffy stuff on the ground?

Rory- Yes I did, did you go outside and play in it with Luke?

Lorelai- no, we didn't wake up till 7:50

Jess- we were up at 6:15 playing in the snow, we didn't come in till 6:45 _(Luke hands them there food and drinks)_ thanks Luke

Rory- yeah thanks Luke 

Luke- you're welcome…do you 3 want refills?

Lorelai, Lane, and Dave – yeah

Lane- so you guys are off to the halls of Yale University in 10 minutes

Dave- and we are off to Hartford University, right now, Jess man I'll talk to you soon, remember NYC! Bye Rory…Lorelai see you guys Friday.

Lane- Bye Rory, Lorelai, Jess

Dave- (walks to the door) Bye Luke

Luke- (walks out of Kitchen) Bye Guys 

Lane- Bye 

**Lorelai then goes to get another cup of coffee, and brings it to the table, Jess and Rory are just finishing up there breakfast, then Jess goes to get two coffee's and returns to the table.**

Lorelai- so you want to go to New York City on the 25th of January till the 31st 

Rory- yes, it is for Lane and Dave the band has two gigs.

Lorelai- I don't mind as long as you can get school off and not fall behind

Jess- Awesome, this going to be a blast

Rory- yeah! Thanks mom, we love you but we have to go _(Rory kisses her mother, and her and Jess head to the door)_ Bye Luke

Jess- Bye Luke, bye Lorelai

Luke- here for the road _(hands them two cups of coffee)_ see you on Friday night diner, Bye Guys

Lorelai- Bye 

**Rory and Jess head in to the Jag, and Jess drives them to Yale on the way they are listening to The Distillers. They get to the Dorm _(Co-Ed dorms) _and they walk there separate ways when they hit the middle of the hallway, Rory to the Left and Jess to the right. **

**Jess's Dorm**

**Room mates: Devin, Ben, and Blair **

_Jess walks in to the dorm, to see his best friends on the sofa watching a basketball game_

Devin – Jess, hey man

Blair – hey dude, how's it going?

Ben- welcome home, we missed you at the wild party on Friday

Jess- hey guys, was it mike's party?

Blair- yeah, it was fun; it got me to forget about the fact that I am at Yale University

Devin- yeah I feel the same way. So Jess how was your weekend?

Jess- it was good on Friday, I went to the Gilmore's house, and it was funny because at the same time, they were doing tours for local museums, so throughout are whole meal, we were being watched, On Saturday Rory and I went shopping, which was pretty boring till Rory started trying clothes on, then we bought books and spent the rest of the day reading in each other's arms and finishing up some left over homework, On Sunday we spent the whole day inside except for 10 minutes, then we watched movies till 12 in the morning with Lane and Dave, then I was woken up at 6 in the morning by Rory and we played in the snow.

Ben- that sounds like something Rory would do

Devin- how uncomfortable you must have been? Being watched eating is something I couldn't tolerate

Jess- neither did Edward he kicked everyone out.

Blair- so what movies did you watch? 

Jess- Rebel Without A Cause, Van Wilder, Moulin Rouge, and Freddy vs Jason. And Sweet Home Alabama

Blair- I have seen all of those, and there actually pretty good

Devin – I haven't seen Moulin Rouge yet or Freddy vs Jason

Ben- I haven't seen Rebel Without A Cause

Jess- well you guys this weekend we are going to Stars Hollow for Friday only, and we are returning here at 11, that night and we have Saturday and Sunday to expand our horizons.

Blair- awesome, so do you guys want to go say hi to Rory

Devin – yeah sure

_Jess, Devin, Blair, Ben all leave there dorm, and head over to there girlfriends room, they arrive at the door and knock… Sarah opens the door_

Sarah- Hey boys, so how are you doing Jess?

Jess- I am good, so can we come in?

Karen- yeah sure _(she walks up to the door, and the girls let them in, out comes Rory and Ashley from there bedroom)_ so Jess Sarah and I were just telling Rory that you two missed an awesome party this weekend.

Jess- I heard, and I told the guys that next weekend Paul is throwing a killer party, and we are all going 

_(Rory walks up to Jess, and slides in to his arms) _Hey babe

Rory- hey 

Devin – Blair we have a class now, we have to go.  Do you guys want us to meet you here?

Sarah- yeah well be here, Bye baby (kisses her boyfriend)

Devin- bye 

Blair- ok babe, I ve got to go I'll talk to you soon (kisses Ashley)

Ashley- I love you

Blair- I love you too

**Devin and Blair go to there English class, and grab a seat. Their friends Chad and James come in to the class. James grabs the seat behind Devin and Chad grabs the seat beside Blair.**

Blair- Chad, how's it going?

Chad- it's going good, so awesome party this weekend

Devin- not as awesome as this weekend's party is going to be

James- yeah there going to be good, so… (_Professor walks in the door then the bell rings and he shuts the door) _

Professor Finnegan – Welcome to a brand new week class, please open you notebooks and we will start off by writing notes, and reading our material over for the test in 5 weeks.

**2 hours later, Class over**

Chad- So I'll talk to you guys later, I am going to meet Anna 

James- I have to go study for a test in Philosophy, Bye 

Devin and Blair – Bye

Blair- that was extremely painful

Devin- I know I don't believe he took up 3 chalkboards twice

Blair- who has that much to write 

Devin – Finnegan

Blair- why would I ask? I know the answer; He is the only non-human person walking this campus 

Devin- yeah, hey man, do you feel hungry?

Blair- yeah, do the girls have food?

Devin- I don't know, come on let's take the short cut

Blair- ok 

_Blair and Devin arrive to the girl's dorm 5 minutes early_

Jess- so how was class?

Devin- 3 boards, written on twice each

Sarah- Finnegan is crazy

Jess- does he have that much time on his hands

Rory- I told you not to take Finnegan as a teacher, you could have had Roberts instead, that reminds me I have him now, bye guys._ (Rory kisses Jess)_ I love you

Jess- I love you too

Blair- Ashley do you have any food, were hungry?

Jess- I am too

Sarah- we just ordered pizza, make sure you save some for Rory or she'll kill you

_Sarah goes to sit on the couch in Devin's arms, While Karen is in Ben's arms on the love seat, Jess is in the chair, and Ashley and Blair our next to Sarah and Devin, they are watching Saved By The Bell the college years, when they hear someone at the door, Jess gets up and it's the pizza guy, he brings the pizza to the living room table and Blair gets some drinks, he walks over to his friends and each hands them there drinks._

**4 hours later **

**Rory, Jess, Karen, Ben, Sarah, Devin, and Blair and Ashley are in the living room of the boy's dorm, and they are watching The O.C. and WWE Monday Night Raw, there are no longer classes they have to go to, they finished there homework before Dinner. At 12 they all separate and the girls go to bed.**

**A/N: In my next chapter, Dave, Lane, Rory, and Jess have already been to New York. Thanks to the reviewers. **


	3. Aliens, Ant Farms, Dinners, and Rebel’s

Chapter 3

Aliens, Ant Farms, Dinners, and Rebel's

Friday February 6th 2004

7:13 pm

The Gilmore Mansion

Jess- this is getting tiring, do you know that Emily is aware of us being outside her door?

Lorelai- has my mother become an alien?

Rory- Grandma's always been an alien

Lorelai- I thank god everyday, that you are my daughter

Rory- I was joking mom, I love grandma and grandpa very much

Lorelai- as you should

Luke- it is cold and it is 7:14, could we please go inside before we all get frost bitten

Jess waves at someone 

Lorelai- who are you waving too?

Jess- the alien

Lorelai looks in the window of the mansion, to see Emily staring at the 4 of them 

Lorelai- duck! _(Lorelai sinks to the ground in to the snow)_ you guys aren't ducking

Jess- there is no point, Emily is coming to the door.

Emily opens the door 

Emily- hello guys, how are you all doing? Lorelai what are you doing in the snow?

Lorelai- looking for ants, Rory and I just started an ant farm

Emily- Lorelai, that is preposterous, there are no ants alive in the winter, get up before you get your clothing wet.

Lorelai- Dirty!

Rory- mom…shhh!

Luke- Lorelai

Lorelai- what! 

Lorelai gets up, and Emily allows them in to the mansion 

Emily- Lucinda, please come here and take my guest's coats

Lucinda walks in to the room, and takes their coats 

Emily- please, serve the dinner

Lucinda- yes mam, it will be on the table in a few minutes

Emily- excellent, I will go get my husband, please have a seat and help your selves to drinks.

Emily walks away to fetch Richard; Lorelai pours a drink for herself and Luke, while Jess grabs two waters.

Lorelai- I am hungry, I haven't eaten since 6:30

Luke- you're always hungry, and will be a few minutes

Richard and Emily walk in to the room

Richard- Luke, how are you

Luke- I am good Richard, my stocks went up 10 percent

Richard- Dell

Luke- yes

Richard- excellent, Rory…Jess how is Yale?

Jess- great, I have a Psychology Test on Thursday

Rory- excellent, I have my English Essay due on Wednesday

Emily- Well I wish you both luck

Jess- thank-you Emily

Rory- thanks grandma

Richard- Lorelai, how is the building of the Dragonfly Inn, is almost complete?

Lorelai- yes, we open on March 1

Emily- superb, I can't wait

Lucinda- Mrs. Emily, Dinner is served

Emily- Excellent, Thank-you Lucinda, you may go home now, Harem will be arriving soon to take over the night shift.

Lucinda- Thank-you, Goodnight All

Lorelai- see you later, Lucinda

Rory, Jess, Luke- Bye

Richard- Goodnight Lucinda

Lucinda- Goodnight Mr. Richard

Emily- So Lorelai, how are Sookie and Jackson doing?

Lorelai- they are doing awesome, Sookie is doing fine at being 3 weeks pregnant, and Jackson is opening a produce store called Fruits2Vegetiables and they currently just purchased a piece of land for $1,300.

Richard- so it is a huge piece of land, then?

Lorelai- I think so, I am not sure you'll have to ask Jackson!

Richard- well he is coming to my poker night, so I'll talk to him then.

Lorelai- good, so dad how is business?

Richard- excellent I just landed a new case, and we are winning them over

Lorelai- congratulations, mom how is the DRA doing?

Emily- Very good, we are going to start a new fundraiser for Cancer Treatment

Lorelai- that's really nice mom, I am proud of you

Emily- thank-you Lorelai, Oh yes I almost forgot Jess, Rory how was your trip to New York?

Rory- It was really nice, Lane and I got an all paid for Spa Day, we got manicure, pedicure's, and facials, and massages, The Sheraton Manhattan Hotel was very pretty, we shared a room with Dave and Lane, we got a lot of free clothes from the biggest designers, and we went shopping.

Jess- Dave and I got to go to go to a NY Rangers Hockey game at Madison Square Garden, they won 5 to 4 against the Ottawa Senators. The performance of Dave and Lane's bad was awesome everyone liked there music, they were part of a sold out concert for AFI. 

Richard- it's good to hear that, hopefully one day I will be able to hear there music, I have yet to listen to Dave, and Lane play. It would be quite interesting. It is now time for dessert; Harem has made a Triple Chocolate Cake and Coffee

Rory- mother, did I just hear grandfather say "Coffee and Triple Chocolate Cake" in the same sentence?

Lorelai- yes daughter, you heard grandfather right? Coffee and Chocolate Cake…Yummy!

Harem walked out of the kitchen pushing a small tray on wheels, it held a Coffee pot, Sugar, and Milk, Plates, Knife, Forks, spoons, and the Triple Chocolate Cake.

Emily- Thank-you Harem

Harem- you're welcome Mrs. Gilmore

They cut pieces and pour themselves coffee, they finish there first serving and Lorelai and Rory go get seconds of both cake and coffee, then They have to leave because Rory and Jess have to go back to Yale, and Richard has to wake up early for an early breakfast meeting with Jason and Patrick.

8:30 pm 

Back at Dorm, Rory and Jess are with their friends watching Rebel Without A Cause; tomorrow there is a party, at Paul's house, they are all going.


	4. Surprises, Languages, Shopping Trips and...

Chapter 4

Surprises, Languages, Shopping Trips and Parties

Friday February 13th 2004

Stars Hollow; Luke's Diner

2:15 pm

Lorelai is sitting at a table with Rory; Luke is in the kitchen, helping Antonio. Jess is serving the food, this weekend there is going to be a surprise birthday party for Dave when he comes home from California, his parents and himself went to visit Dave's brother Jonathon for the birth of his son Colin Patrick. Dave turned 19 on February 10th. Lane is in class till 3 o'clock and Rory and Jess had their last class at 1 o'clock, they are home all week due to School closure for Student Contact Week. Jess is finishing work at 2:30, and Luke is going to come help plan the surprise party for Dave, when the diner dies down occasionally.

Lorelai- we need balloons

Rory- streamers

Lorelai- silly string

Rory- cake

Lorelai- coffee

Rory- pizza

Lorelai- Chinese food

Rory- pop

Lorelai- chips

Rory- gifts

Lorelai- piñata

Rory-piñata…why?

Lorelai- because it has candy in it

Rory- but Dave is 19, in Canada he is legal to drink, he isn't 5

Lorelai- fine take my fun away, we need a guest list

Rory- we need a place to throw the party in

Lorelai- I think that's all we need

Rory- It sounds like we have everything under control, now we just need a to do list and make sure at the beginning of Saturday afternoon when we pick up Dave from the Bus Terminal, there are checks on everything on that list.

Lorelai- we have the help of many people, trust me this will be ok

Rory- I am holding you to that

Lorelai- when have I ever doubted you?

Rory- well…there was the time, when you said I could get a lizard but you never got me one, to this day I am still waiting for that lizard.

Lorelai- for your birthday

Rory- yeah ok, great I cant wait 

Lorelai- I have begun to fear the sarcasm

Rory- good, fear it till you buy me that lizard

Jess- hello ladies, refill of your coffee

Rory- yes please

Lorelai- Jess… are you done working yet?

Jess- yes I am, why?

Lorelai- because before you sit down, and take a load off could you please make 2 cheeseburgers and fries, because were very hungry

Jess- I'll ask Luke to make it for the 3 of us.

Lorelai- thanks, Jessie boy

Jess comes back, he sits next to across from Rory and Lorelai, Luke comes out holding 4 plates of food, and has a seat next to his wife and next to his nephew, they all start eating till Luke hears the jingle of the bell, and he looks at the door, to see Lane to sit in a seat in between Lorelai and Rory.

Lane- hi guys, how are you

Rory, Jess, Luke, and Lorelai- good

Lane- so how are the plans going for this party?

Antonio walks out of the kitchen holding a plate, for Lane 

Lane- thanks Tony

Antonio- no problem, senorita

Rory- the plans are fine, we have made a mental list, but we didn't write it down yet

Lorelai- Jess, could I borrow your order pad, and pen

Jess- sure (_hands Lorelai the pad and pen) _

Lorelai- thanks

Jess- no problem

Luke- ok so what do we need to buy?

Lorelai- balloons, streamers, silly string, cake, coffee, pizza, Chinese, pop, chips, gifts, guest list and place, time, and date.

Lane- Dave loves Vanilla cake, and chocolate Icing, I could help with the guest list

Sookie walks in to the diner, she has a seat beside Luke 

Sookie- hey guys, I came to help with the party plans

Luke- Sookie are you hungry?

Sookie- you have no idea, how hungry I am.

Luke- what do you want to eat?

Sookie- chicken burger and fries, and coke

Luke- Antonio! 

Antonio- yes

Luke- chicken burger with fries

Antonio- yes sir

Luke stands up, and pours a glass of coke for Sookie 

Sookie- thank-you Luke

Antonio- how are you darling?

Sookie- I am good, tired but good, how about you? Senor.

Antonio- non è mai stato migliore

Sookie- buono

Luke- Sookie, it's amazing how you haven't lived in Italy for the past 2 years, and yet you still speak Italian fluently.

Sookie- l'italiano è la mia passione

Luke- that's cool, how do you say that in Italian?

Jess- fresco

Luke- show off

Sookie- è geloso

Jess- sì, geloso

Rory- nous avons le travail pour faire

Jess- désolé

Sookie- dolente

Lorelai- this is not fair, will you guys speak English

Luke- you know, Lorelai can't understand you three

Lorelai- and you can?

Luke- sure, doesn't è geloso mean friend

Jess- no friend in Italian is l'amico

Rory- ok guys, enough with the language classes, we have to plan a birthday bash, for a certain 19 year old.

Lorelai- Sookie could you make a vanilla cake with Chocolate icing?

Sookie- ok, but what do you want it to look like?

Lane- let's make it in to a square cake with the design of a surfboard on the top of the cake.

Sookie- excellent idea

Rory- Dave would really like it

Jess- that's cool

Lane- Oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you guys, Dave called today and his bus is going to be cancelled because of a parade, so he said he'll call to tell me when it will be rescheduled. So I'll call you all after he calls me.

Sookie- I am glad he called to tell us that, because what kind of surprise party is it if the birthday boy weren't there.

Luke- what else is on the list?

Lorelai- Balloons and Streamers, Silly String, a Piñata and presents.

Rory- Stop it with the piñata, for your next birthday I'll buy you a piñata.

Lorelai- yaye! Thanks daughter of mine

Jess- I could go get those items, right now

Luke- first we need to decide of a place, and time.

Rory- we could have it, a my grandmothers ranch 

Lorelai- yeah, what an awesome idea, it is beautiful landscaping and we can save money, I vote the ranch

Rory and Sookie _(at the same time)_- me too

Lane- awesome

Luke- good, so now that we have that settled Lorelai we should go talk to Emily and Richard

Lorelai- or you know what, we could just go and use it

Luke- Lorelai, baby I love you but we have to ask them before we use it

Lorelai- but why, they don't like me and I don't like them

Luke- fine

Lorelai- fine…

Luke- yes, fine

Lorelai- Lucas Danes, what are you going to do

Luke- you'll just have to see won't you

Antonio- Luke, I need your help back here

Luke- I'll be right there

Lorelai- Luke

Luke- I have to go help Antonio, I'll see you in a while (_Luke kisses his wife)_

Rory- Jess, let's go buy those things for the party

Jess- oh ok

Rory gets up, and kisses her mom bye 

Rory- I'll see you soon, where are you going to be?

Lorelai- bye sweetheart I am going wherever Sookie is going? 

Sookie- so were off to the Independence Inn

Lorelai- I guess so, bye guys

Rory & Jess- bye

Lane- I'll come with you, Rory do you have the list?

Rory- yeah, right here

Lorelai- bye

Lane- bye

Rory, Lane, and Jess leave and they all get in to Lane's Black Mitsubishi Spyder, and they head to Hartford Town Center.

Jess- so are we going to buy presents while were here?

Lane- I was thinking we could do that, or else I wouldn't have driven here

Jess- wow, greatly appreciate the sarcasm…what's wrong?

Lane- I am tired, I miss Dave, and I failed my Geography Test, which is weird considering I use to always travel

Rory- maybe it's just because your so tired, because you lost all sleep studying for a test, that doesn't need studying because there just maps, it's all common sense.

Lane- I know, ok let's stop talking about this, were here at a mall, we have lots of money, and I have a boyfriend that needs a birthday present, so Good thoughts.

Jess, Rory, and Lane head to the car around 5:30, they are drained from the 2 ½ hour mall adventure, they arrive at Luke's and they take the bags out of the trunk, they walk in to the diner to see Sookie and Jackson, sitting with Lorelai and Luke, along with Emily and Richard. The Diner is closed.

Luke- hey guys, your back and your baring bags

Rory- yup, Hi grandma and grandpa, what are you guys doing here?

Richard- Luke invited us for dinner, so we could discuss Dave's party

Rory- well, that's good, how long have you been here for?

Emily- 1 ½, so my darlings what did you guys buy?

Rory- well we bought Gifts for Dave, and stuff for ourselves, we bought the essential party items for his non-existent party. 

Lorelai- well why are you just standing there, come show Mama.

Jess, Lane, and Rory go join the adults, and Antonio comes out with 3 burgers and fries, and 3 coffee's, he then says good-bye and leaves the diner locking it behind him.

Lane- I decided to by Dave, a Disk man and a Clash Gift package, with all 3 Cd's with their hits on it.

Jess- I bought Dave, The complete First and Second Season of The Soprano's

Rory- I bought him, The Sex Pistols Greatest Hits Cd, and The Complete First Season of Family Guy, and The Simpsons. 

Richard- you did not buy any books, how come?

Rory- well Dave is looking at books everyday, and he is reading a lot more, so we thought maybe we won't buy him any books, we will give him a break.

Emily- Richard why are you complaining, we bought the boy several books.

Lorelai- what else did you three buy? Is there any presents for a certain Gilmore married to a certain Diner man?

Emily- Lorelai, the world does not revolve around you

Lorelai- yes it does

Emily- then it also revolves around me, I am your mother, I gave birth to you…it's only fair.

Lorelai- you're stealing my spotlight

Emily- no I am not. I am merely borrowing it.

Richard- will the two of you, please stop your bickering, you're acting like children

Rory- we bought you this 

_Rory pulls out a wrapped package, and hands it to her mother_

Lorelai- what is it? _(Lorelai unwraps the package, and her and Emily stare in awe)_

Lorelai and Emily- THE GO-GO's greatest hits

Emily- darling, we have to go listen to it

Lorelai- yes we do, Lucas will be upstairs if you need us, come on mother…it's go-go time.

_Emily and Lorelai, go upstairs in to the apartment and put it on full blast, they then start dancing._

Luke- they are going to be up there for a long time, maybe we should join them

Richard- I agree, you guys can show us your purchases upstairs.

Jess- yeah

_Jess, Rory, Luke, Lane, Richard, Sookie, and Jackson all go upstairs to see mother and daughter, dancing around, they walk over to the chair and sofas and just watch in amusement._

Luke- so what did you guys buy?

Jess- I bought some books, and I bought the Band of Brothers DVD's

Lane- I bought a lava lamp, and psychedelic posters, and a few cds from the punk era of the 60's & 70's

Rory- I bought books as well, and I bought some outfits, and some cds

_Lorelai comes and sits down_

Lorelai- I am exhausted and I want coffee

Luke- I'll go make some 

_Luke walks out of the living room, in to the kitchen and Jess follows_

Jess- I think that you should make extra, you know what we should do?

Luke- we should watch a movie, and Emily and Richard can join us

Jess- (_shouts to the living room) _do you guys want to watch movies?

Lorelai- oh my god, what an excellent idea

Sookie- I would love to but I am tired and I want to go home and sleep

Lorelai- if you positive you want to leave we wont hold it against you

Sookie- I am a positive as I am pregnant

Lorelai- ok I will walk you guys out

Jackson- Bye Emily, Richard nice seeing you again

Emily- bye

Jackson- that would be great

Richard- Jackson, I expect I am going to be seeing you on Wednesday

Jackson- yes sir

Richard- excellent

Jackson- Bye Rory, see you soon

Rory- bye Jackson, Sookie 

Jess- Bye guys have a safe trip home

Sookie- we will, Bye Luke, Lane

Luke & Lane- Bye

_Sookie and Jackson leave, Lorelai puts on Casablanca, Jess makes popcorn_

Luke- does anyone else want a coffee?

Lorelai- I do Lukey

Emily- no thanks, could I have a tea instead?

Luke- ok, Richard what would you like?

Richard- a tea also

Luke- Lorelai could you please come and give me a hand

Lorelai- but Lukey it's Casablanca

Luke- fine I'll do it myself

Jess- you do realize Lorelai has you whipped right?

Luke- as does Rory

Jess- we are both victims of the Gilmore's; we should try to get away from it as fast as possible

Luke- but then we wouldn't be as happy as we are, and we wouldn't be complete, and so in love with the woman we are with.

Jess- you're right, everything is so simple, and perfect who wants to change that?

Rory- would you guys like some help?

Jess- actually yes please, could you take this popcorn and I'll take the drinks

Luke- I have the coffee and tea

_Jess, Luke and Rory walk in to the living room, and they sit down and start the movie, they have While you were sleeping as the next showing, and they have Corky Romano, and to finish off this wonderful movie night they have The Italian Job. Dave did call and he is coming back on Sunday afternoon around 12 o'clock, which is when Lane is going to be waiting at the bus terminal._


	5. Romantic Nights, Hello’s, Celebrations

Chapter 5

Romantic Nights, Hello's, Engagement's, and Surprises 

Sunday February 15th 2004

Hartford Bus Terminal 

11:50 am

Lane- Thanks for coming with me, you guys

Jess- we don't mind, we needed to get out of the apartment anyways

Rory- and I don't think Dave is going to be so upset about it

Jess- I'll be right back

Rory- ok

Jess walks away 

Lane- so how was your Valentine's yesterday?

Rory- very, very romantic

Lane- well…

Rory- what, very, very romantic

Lane- details

Rory- well Jess picked me up at 7, and we drove in to Hartford and went to a restaurant called Cavey's for a 7:30 reservation, then we went to Cosi for dessert, then we got on a horse drawn carriage, and sat in the park and watched the stars and moonlight for 30 minutes, then we went to Altnaveigh Inn and he fed me strawberries and chocolate with sparkling water, the room was beautiful, Jess scattered roses all over the room, and he gave me a dozen roses along with the other dozen scattered, there were candles everywhere and he bought me a ring that represents are past, present, and future, and we made love, we came home at 11 this morning.

Lane- who knew that Jess Maraino was such a hopeless romantic

Rory- everyone that knows him

Lane- very true

Jess walks back holding 3 coffees and a magazine 

Jess- what are you two talking about?

Lane- oh nothing, just you

Jess- should I be worried?

Lane- nope, but I am proud of you

Jess- why?

Lane- no reason

Jess- ok, here you guys go

Rory & Lane- thank-you 

Rory- So Lane, how are you… excited

Lane- oh my god yes, last night I think I was hyperventilating 

Rory- it is 12 o'clock Lane

Lane- I know I see the bus pulling in 

Rory- yaye

Dave walks off the bus, and gets his bags, and he has his backpack on his shoulders, he looks around and finally notices his girlfriend and best friends, he walks up to them.

Dave- Lane… (Lane jumps in to his arms)

Lane- I missed you so much; I am so happy your back

Dave- I missed you too, Lane I have a surprise for you

Lane- for moi?

Dave- yes, (Dave gets down on one knee) I know were only 18 years old but I have loved since I first met you in Gr9, we have been through bad and good, and I realized that it hurts to be away from you, we don't have to get married anytime soon, we could just be engaged even if it's for two years, I don't care, but Lane will you do the honors of becoming my wife?

Lane- oh Dave, yes I will become your wife

Everyone around them starts to clap

Jess- congratulation man, I am happy for you guys

Dave- thanks, and it's good to see you I've missed you both (hugs Rory and Jess)

Rory- congratulations Dave, now can we get the show on the road

Dave- yes, ok 

Dave, Lane, is in the backseat, while Jess is driving and Rory is sitting in the passenger seat, holding hands with Jess, Jess is whispering to Rory.

Jess- I am so excited 

Rory- I know this has become such an eventful day, and it hasn't even gotten to the party yet

Jess- so I turn left then right

Rory- yeah, then after the right go straight

Jess- ok 

Jess pulls up the car to the ranch, and he parks it then takes off his seatbelt

Dave- where are we?

Jess- we have to show you something

Dave- ok

Lane closes Dave's eyes

Dave- ah, baby what are you doing/

Lane- well, we don't want you to see your surprise

Dave- my surprise? Are we at the Elder Gilmore's Ranch/

Rory- Yes, know keep your eyes closed

Dave- did you guys buy me a horse

Rory and Jess open the door to where the party is, and they see everyone there waiting to say "Surprise", then Dave and Lane walk in, and Rory counts to three with her fingers

1…2…3… - SURPRISE

Dave looks up and sees all the people in his life, and he has a great big smile on his face

Lorelai- "Happy Birthday to you…" everyone starts singing happy birthday

At the end, of that he blows out his 19 candles and they then decide to leave the barn and go in to the basement of the house attached to the barn, they serve the cake and eat it then they eat the food and they play games, and they celebrate the festivities of a birthday and an engagement.


	6. Good Times, Final Chapter’s, The End, Go...

Chapter 6

Good Times, Final Chapter's, The End, Good Bye's, and Relaxation

Monday May 3rd 2004 

Yale University; Jess's Room

12 pm 

_It is the end of their first year of University, and The girls are helping the boys pack up there room, so they can send stuff to the off campus housing, the residence close on the 12th of May, Exams Begin today and End on the 11th of May. The residents of the Off Campus Housing are Rory and Jess, Ashley, and in the third bedroom Karen. Devin and Sarah are transferring to Harvard, Blair and Ashley broke up, he is moving in with his other friends, they still talk. And Ben and Karen have also broken up, only because like Devin he is transferring to Harvard. Jess has an Exam on the 5th for his History Class it is at 11 o'clock, He also has a Philosophy Exam on the 4th at 3 o'clock, and His English Exam is also on the 8th at 9 o'clock. Rory has an Exam on the 4th for Psychology at 9 o'clock, For Journalism she has it on the 10th at 4 o'clock, and a English Exam on the 9th at 6 o'clock, they do not have an Exam in Gym, they have a presentation and a test that gives them there final mark _

Devin – You know we have had an awesome year; all our memories have taken place in this very dorm room

Sarah- don't forget our room, there are also so many memories there too, Hey Jess remember the time we celebrated my birthday, we had a small party and we played bowling and you were called the green Martian boy because we put green dye in your hair and it wouldn't come out for two weeks.

Blair- that was funny

Karen- you shouldn't be talking Ashley and I shaved your head, and took tons of pictures 

Ashley- oh man that was so funny, I have never in my life, laughed as hard as I did

Devin- bought Blair and I got you back, we painted your face with paint and dyed your hair the color of the rainbow, and we also took incriminating photos

Jess- the best memory I have, is when we were just beginning Yale, we had played a prank on the fraternity house, we stole the letters of there name, and we switched with the word "pwn" and we painted it all over there windows and doors, and threw ti-pied the tree's

Devin- and I got it all on tape, and know we each have a copy of that

Ashley- I am going to miss this place

Blair- me too

Karen- I am going to cry, if you don't stop

Ben- I know what you mean; there have been so many adventures that are so unforgettable

Jess- I remember when we went away for March Break to Cancun, god that was a blast

Rory- we should have one more movie night, before we have to leave the dorms

Jess- well we don't have exams on the 11th and on the 12th the residence close at 12 midnight, we all have to be out of here by midnight, which means we have all day on the 11th and 12th to watch movies, you all in?

Devin, Blair, Ben – yeah

Sarah, Rory- yeah

Ashley, Karen- hell yeah

Jess- good, our final memory to our final chapter of our first year at Yale


	7. Movie Nights, Sweet Dreams, with Happy &...

Chapter 7

Movie Nights, Sweet Dreams, and Sad Moments

Tuesday May 11th 2004

Girls Dorm @ Yale 

12 o'clock in the afternoon

Jess- what do you guys want to eat?

Rory- Harvey's 

Karen, Blair, Devin – Swiss Chalet

Sarah- Harvey's

Ben- Chinese 

Ashley- Pizza 

Jess- why don't we order them all, and I could go rent the movies

Rory- Sarah could you order me the usually, I would like to go with my boyfriend to rent video's

Sarah- no problem, ok everyone let's order now 

Rory and Jess get there coats and walk out the door holding hands, they walk to Jess's car and get in there hit the video store and rent The Hot Chick, Romeo & Juliet, Shakesphere In Love, Van Wilder, and Thirteen Ghost's and Cabin Fever. They then go to the Supermarket and get Junk Food and 2 – 2L Bottles of pop and popcorn and coffee, they walk back to the car, get in and get to the dorm, where there is food waiting for them, and they sit and watch Thirteen Ghost's first. That is how the night ends. 

May 12th 2004

The group of Friends are helping each other move there stuff in to the off campus houses that they are going to be living in next year, they are going to paint the bedroom tonight, and they are going to decorate them tomorrow when the paint dries, they are in the boys dorm where they left the TV and DVD player along with the coffee maker, They then got the U-haul truck and filled it with Ben, Devin, and Sarah' room, and it is going to go to Harvard University, and to the assigned Apartment that has Devin's Cousin Michael living in, he is going to unpack and start setting up the extra 2 rooms. At 3 pm they start watching Jackass, American Pie 1, 2, and 3, and they go out to dinner and they leave the apartments at 10:30, and Devin, Sarah, Ben stay over at Rory's off campus house where they sleep in the living room. Blair went to meet his friends Kevin, Chad, and Markus and he stayed at his off campus house.

May 13th 2004 

Jess and the gang wake up to Blair telling everyone to get up, and they start redecorating the house, and around 5: 30 they say Good Bye to the Harvard transfers, and they each have one final picture of all of them, and Blair then said goodbye also and went back home to Hartford, as did Ashley and Karen, Jess and Rory went home to Stars Hollow, so next year they are ready to start a new year of Yale.


	8. Home, Family, Love, Happiness, Forever

Chapter 8 

Home, Family, Love, Happiness, Forever

Friday May 14th 2004

10:30 am

Luke's Apartment 

Rory sees the sun shining through the window, Lorelai and Luke have finally moved in with each other in the crap shack, Jess and Rory are the proud new owners of this apartment, they have redecorated with Emily's help, and now it is a styling new dig for students, and it is aligned with tons of bookshelves that is full of books from Jess & Rory's collection. 

-Rory's Thought's-

I feel excellent this morning, the snow is gone I have a wonderful apartment and I live with the love of my life, I am done my first year of Yale, and I passed all of my classes with 70's and 80's. My Best Friend Lane is going to be getting married in Fall of 2006, and My mother is extremely happy with Luke Danes, and they now have there own place, even though it isn't new, my mother's business is extremely good and everything is just perfect. My god I am so lucky, how did I become so lucky… Jess…I love him so much, he is so precious to me, and he looks so peaceful sleeping, he has a smile on his face and he looks so angelic…so carefree, it is a beautiful sight, I have my health and I could ask for no better life, then the one I have now, I wish he were up right now then we could make some coffee and sit in each other's arms reading the paper or a book, then we could go down to diner and eat breakfast and meet mom, and Lane…Dave. Yaye! Jess is waking up.

Jess- good morning blue eyes

Rory- good morning dodger 

Jess- how was your sleep?

Rory- awesome, I had nothing but wonderful dreams

Jess- that's good to hear, I had as good of a sleep as you did

Rory- great, so could we make coffee?

Jess- yes we can, I am going to go take a shower

Rory- ok I'll start it 

Rory & Jess get up, Rory starts to walk out of the bedroom, Jess stops her and gives her a big kiss 

Jess- sorry about the breath, but I couldn't resist

Rory- I haven't brushed my teeth yet, either and I am happy you kissed me

Jess nods his head 

Rory goes in to the kitchen and makes 8 cups of coffee, she walks to the door to pick up the mail and the paper that Luke always puts at the doorstep, for them and she sees two letters addressed to Rory and Jess from Yale, then she finds a letter from Boston, and a phone, and numerous other bills. 

-Rory's Thoughts- 

Wow, there is lot's of mail, I can't wait to read the letter from Sarah, Devin and Ben, Also I need to find out what my final marks are, I have an idea but I am not certain, Jess wants to know his marks, he's banging his head against walls because he wants to know if he passed, which I know he did because he gets 70's in his classes. 

-Jess's Thoughts- 

what are my marks, it's driving me crazy, I am so happy to be able to be with Rory she is the love of my life and we are going to be together forever, wow listen to me, I sound like a hopeless romantic, I am like in total shock on how my life has turned out I remember I came to stars hollow and I hated it, I wanted to destroy everyone's happiness, only because I was in so much pain and I was lost, but then I kept on track after Luke maid me become a better person, and ever since then I have had the perfect life, excellent girlfriend, excellent "parent", my health,  happiness, love all around me, best friends, a Chilton diploma, and Yale, I could ask for nothing more.

Jess walks out of the bathroom, and goes in to the kitchen; Rory is pouring two cups of coffee, unaware of Jess standing there.

-Jess-

God look at her, she stands so tall, and so proud, she looks like she has never experienced hurt, even though I know it not true, god when Christopher died it was extremely sad, she and Lorelai were crying for weeks, Luke and I had no idea how to comfort them, but we did what we could and it really helped them. Lorelai was upset, because he was the father of her baby girl, and she always loved him, even though they both knew they would have never ever made it as a couple, Rory was so heartbroken her father died and it was so unexpected because he was only 32, but that's what happens in life, at times people die, and you can never understand why? What could he have done differently? Know every year we go to the cemetery to say hello to chris, and to let him know that everyone is okay, we even run in to Georgia and Sherry at times, it isn't a warm and cozy meeting but it is a kind of meeting where I'll be nice if you be nice, I can't complain about it though, because at least they are trying even if it's for 5 minutes. I hope to god, that no one else has to ever experience that again, anytime soon, because it sucks.

Jess- Hello 

Rory- Hi, here you go (hands Jess the coffee) and we got the mail

Jess- thank-you, from whom?

Rory- Devin, Sarah, and Ben, Yale, and Bills

Jess- did you say Yale?

Rory- no I said Pale 

Jess- ha ha funny, let's stress Jess out even more

Rory- It is official I have a mission in life; to stress you out enough so you get gray hair at the age of 19

Jess- can't wait

Rory- here you go Yale boy (she hands Jess the Yale letter; Jess tears it open and in the process almost gets a paper cut)

Jess- In History 69, Philosophy 73, English 88, Gym 71

Rory- Congratulations Babe (kisses her boyfriend) now my turn (Rory open's her envelope) Psychology 81, Journalism 90, English 88, and Gym 69

Jess- congratulations Ms. Gilmore (they kiss) now let's read what are Boston Friends have to say.

Rory is reading the letter out loud 

 Dear Jess and Rory,

We have moved in with Devin's cousin in his 4-bedroom apartment, He is a Medical Student, he lives with his fiancée Audrey, and they are getting married in August. Devin proposed to Sarah and they are setting there wedding day for sometime next year, I am doing great, I miss you guys but I am handling it, I have transferred majors I am now studying Law, I met a girl her name is Natalie she is my height, she has Blonde hair and Electric Sky Blue Eyes, she is originally from California, but at the age of 10 her family moved to Boston, Her mother is a Author, and her Father is a Lawyer, they have been married for 25 years, Natalie has an Older Brother who has joined the Army, Her Older Sister is a Doctor at a children's Hospital in New York. I am doing well in school I passed my last semester with a 90% Average, and I am going to be getting a job soon, My Father's Company is opening up soon, and I will be working for him during the holidays, and the summer. I hope you guys are doing well, I will see you soon I have to get to class. 

                                    Bye Ben, Sarah and Devin

Jess- that's good, I am happy that there happy

Rory- I always knew that Devin would Ask Sarah to marry him

Jess- yeah, so ben has an new lady

Rory- Natalie 

Jess- good I am glad we read that

Rory- can we go downstairs now?

Jess- I was just going to ask you if you wanted to

Rory- it's our psychic abilities 

Jess- yeah I know

Jess and Rory go downstairs 

Luke- Good morning you two, would you like some breakfast?

Jess- yes please 

Rory- could I have coffee?

Jess- yeah sure, I will get it for you

A luke- thanks that helps

Jess- no problem

Rory- Luke, do you know where my mom is?

Luke- probably still sleeping, she worked late last night and didn't get in till 2:30

Rory- I'll be right back

Rory goes outside and gets in to Jess's car and drives to her mother's house, she walks in and walks up to her mother's bedroom, she looks in and notices there is no one there, she walks to the bathroom and looks in, she notices her mother holding something, something that is long, it looks like a stick.

_-Rory's Thoughts- _

_Oh my god, could it be? I need to look closer, oh my god it is, it's a pregnancy test, oh my god my mother is pregnant…yaye that is awesome, they will be so happy especially Luke, I need to talk to my mom._

Rory- Mom! 

(Lorelai looks, at the person who said her name, she notices her daughter and has a huge smile on her face)

Lorelai- hi baby

Rory- is that what I think that is?

Lorelai- depends are you thinking what I think it is?

Rory- Yes

Lorelai- then yes

Rory- oh my god, mom I am so happy for you, congratulations

Lorelai- thanks baby, your going to be a big sister to someone

Rory- good, I can teach him or her how to read, and write, Jess can teach him or her how to play sports

Lorelai- and Luke can teach him or her how to cook, and I will teach him or her how to drink tons of coffee and eat tons of junk food and never gain any weight

Rory- don't forget your taste in music, and Art he or she will be highly educated because we know a lot of highly educated people

Lorelai- I am so excited I am going to have a baby, and it will have features from Luke and Myself, hey maybe it will have that absurd obsession with plaid and backwards baseball caps?

Rory- oh god no

Lorelai- is it too late to change fathers?

Rory- you know you wouldn't have it any other way

Lorelai- I know, so darling, how come you're here?

Rory- I promise to never come back here, again… (Rory starts walking away and down the stairs) 

Lorelai- baby, wait it was just out of curiosity

Rory- I came to wake you up, so we could have breakfast together

Lorelai- ohh, thanks honey, come on let's go 

Lorelai and Rory start walking they get in to Jess's Car, and they drive to the Diner, they walk and there is a table ready, with the food and coffee, Jess is about to sit down

Lorelai- hey diner boy

Jess- hey diner man's wife

Lorelai- thanks for having the table, ready

Jess- not all me, Luke helped 

Lorelai- where is the father my child? (Lorelai walks away)

Jess- what does that mean? 

Rory- you'll see

Jess- Rory, you have a secret tell me

Rory- no, my lips are sealed

Jess- fine, your cut off from all types of coffee

Rory- but Jess…please could I have my coffee back

Jess- no not till you tell me

Rory- I can't and even if I could, it's pointless you'll find out soon

Jess- oh well I want to know, now

Rory- fine be like that (Rory get's up, and walks to the counter, to where her mother is) Mom

Lorelai- yes babe 

Rory- Jess is taking away my coffee and saying I could have no type of coffee if I don't tell him your secret

Lorelai- we can't have that, LUKE!! 

Luke runs out of the storage room

Luke- what, what's wrong?

Lorelai- I have news follow me

Luke and Rory and Lorelai walk back to the table

Lorelai- sit 

Luke sits down 

Lorelai- Jess give my daughter her coffee back

Rory- thanks mommy

Lorelai- your welcome daughter 

Luke- Lorelai what's wrong?

Lorelai- shhh…don't interrupt me, I have new to tell you and Jess

Luke- what about Rory?

Jess- she knows already

Lorelai- ok, so today I went somewhere and I picked up something

Luke- what?

Lorelai- I went to the drug store, and I picked up a test

Luke- a test? What kind of test?

Lorelai- well the kind that you usually pick up, when your period is late

Luke- I don't understand

Jess-huh?

Lorelai- think hard fellows

Jess thinks and comes to the realization, and he has a smile on his face

Lorelai- Jess understands, Luke what about you?

Luke thinks hard

Luke- give me a hint

Jess- period late, what does that usually mean?

Luke- I don't know

Rory- is carried for 9 months?

Luke- a baby…a baby, oh my god a baby…Lorelai and I are having a baby, Lorelai your pregnant 

Lorelai- ding ding ding, we have a winner 

Luke- oh my god, I am going to be a father 

Lorelai- so you're happy?

Luke- yes why wouldn't I be, you know I love kids, congratulations Baby

Lorelai- thanks, and congratulations to you too

Rory- congratulations to both of you

Jess- yeah congrats

Luke (gets the attention of the diner) everyone, excuse me I don't mean to interrupt you, but I have an announcement to make, I am going to be a father, Lorelai is pregnant. (The diner starts clapping; Luke than kisses his wife, and they sit down and eat)


	9. Mothers, Daughters, and Wishes Granted

A/N: This Chapter is ahead, I decided to go straight to June, Thanks to those that reviewed and I am going to have Jess propose to Rory very soon.

Chapter 9

Mother, Daughters, and Wishes Granted

Saturday June 5th 2004 

Luke's Diner 

11:30 am 

Sookie- congratulations honey, we are both pregnant

Lorelai- yeah, it is awesome, I am so excited Luke and I are going to bring a son or daughter in to this world, and it is going to be so much fun.

Jackson- how much are you in to the pregnancy?

Lorelai- 1 month

Sookie- did you tell, Emily and Richard yet?

Lorelai- nope, tonight they are coming over for dinner, and we are going to tell them tonight

Lane, Dave, Rory, and Jess are on the other side of the room 

Dave- so Richard and Emily are going to find out that they are going to have another grandchild

Rory- Yup, and I am thinking they'll be okay, with that as long as mom doesn't leave them out like she did with me.

Jess- I think that these circumstances are different, only because Lorelai gets along with her parents and she isn't the 16-year-old rebellious, rich daughter of Emily and Richard Gilmore, She has two successful Inn's and a husband, and a Daughter who goes to Yale University.

Lane- Jess is right the circumstances are very different

Rory- I know! do you guys want the baby to be a certain sex?

Jess- a boy 

Lane- a girl 

Dave- a boy 

Rory- my mother wants a boy, I wouldn't mind having a baby brother, it would be cool

Luke- Hey guys, are you at all hungry?

Jess-yeah

Dave & Lane- yeah 

Rory- could we get four cheeseburgers and fries

Luke- sure thing, I'll be back 

Rory- oh Luke

Luke- yeah 

Rory- do you want a boy or a girl?

Luke- a girl 

Rory- ok thanks

Luke- be right back with your food

Luke walks back 6 minutes later, he is holding 4 plates of food he places it on the table, and goes and gets the drinks, he comes back and hands them each a coke.

Luke- enjoy

R, L, D, J- thanks 

Luke- no problem

Luke walks away and goes back to his table, and starts eating his clubhouse 

Rory- well there you go folks, Luke wants a girl, and my mother wants a boy

Jess- either way they'll be happy

Lane- exactly, so what time are your grandparents coming buy?

Rory- 7 o'clock

Jess- it is only 11:50, what are we going to do for 7 hours and 10 minutes?

Dave- we can go see a movie; we could go to the mall

Lane- do you guys want to go to a movie?

Jess- sure

Rory- what are we going to see?

Lane- we could go upstairs and check on the Internet 

Jess- ok, bring your food as well 

Dave, Jess, Lane and Rory go upstairs 

Jess- The Butterfly Effect plays at 12:30 1:40 3:20 4:20 6:45 7:15 9:25 9:55

Dave, Rory, Lane- Great 

Rory- we should leave now, maybe we can make it for the 12:30, if not we could drive around for a bit and search the shops.

Jess- ok, come on let's go 

Dave and Jess grab there coats and wallet's, they bring the plates downstairs, Lane and Rory are freshening up, they grab there coats and there purses, they go downstairs and Lorelai and Luke find out that the teens are going to a movie, and they say Bye they walk out of the diner and get in to Dave's C240 Mercedes Benz, and they get to the movie theater at 12:50, which means the movie is too far in, so Jess goes and buy 4 tickets in advance, and they drive to the shops, where there is Book stores, antique stores, music stores, coffee shops, and a few clothing and jewellery shops, they search around till they go back to the theater at 1:20, where they buy there snacks, and coffee's, and they go in to the theater and grab seats, and wait for the movie to start, they head back to Stars Hollow around  4 o'clock, they stop at the diner, and they go upstairs and they watch some TV and Dave and Lane then leave and go home, while Rory and Jess get ready for the dinner at the Crap Shack at 7:30.

7:20 pm 

Luke & Lorelai's house 

Rory & Jess walk in to the house

Rory- Mom, Luke are you guys here?

Lorelai- Marco 

Rory- Polo 

Rory walks towards the living room

Lorelai- Marco 

Rory walks in to the kitchen 

Rory- Polo

Lorelai- Hi honey

Luke- Hi guys, have a seat

Jess- what are you guys doing?

Lorelai- I am helping Luke, cook 

Luke- your not helping me cook, you helping me by staying away from everything in this kitchen but that table, and chair, and coffee pot.

Lorelai- exactly…I am helping you

Luke- Lorelai! 

Lorelai- silly man, you have gone loco

Luke- I think the decaffeinated coffee has gone straight to your head

Rory- mother, I am shocked, you lorelai have agreed to drink Decaffeinated coffee?

Lorelai- the way I see it, is I rather have this crap, then nothing at all, and plus Luke is being a big fat Meanie, he hid all the regular coffee and for three days I have searched everywhere, even under the porch and in the attic but no luck.

Luke- you are not drinking coffee; well you are carrying our child

Lorelai- meanie

Rory- you guys are so cute, with your banter 

Jess- what happened to our banter?

Rory- it's still there 

Jess- no it's not

Rory- yes it is 

Jess- no 

Rory- yes 

Lorelai- oh you guys are so cute, with your banter 

Rory- told you so

Jess- I love you

Rory- I love you too

Luke- so guys, the food is all prepared, and They should be here in 5 minutes, and everyone looks nice, I just need to go change, I will be right back, Jess make sure they don't touch anything there.

Jess- yes sir

_3 minutes later_

Jess is sporting a Black Button up shirt, and a pair of blue Jeans, he has his running shoes on,  his hair is spiky, and he is wearing Axe Body spray.

Rory is wearing a White button down shirt and she is wearing her black dress pants, her hair is curly, she is wearing her V-toe boot, and she is wearing a necklace that Jess bought her for her Birthday, and is wearing Adrienne Vittadini perfume.

Luke is wearing a Blue Shirt and a pair of black corduroy's and a pair of dress shoes, his hair is combed and he is wearing Issey Miyake cologne.

Lorelai is wearing a black shirt, and a black skirt, with her high-heeled shoes, her hair is straight, and she is wearing a diamond necklace that Luke bought her, she is wearing Clinque Happy.  

Doorbell rings at 7:30

Lorelai and Luke open the door

Lorelai- Hello Mother, Dad 

Emily- Hello Lorelai

Richard- Hello Darling 

Luke- Richard, Emily so nice to see you again

Richard- hello Luke, Jess, Rory

Emily- hello Luke, so nice to see you

Jess- Hello sir, Hello Emily

Rory- Hi grandpa, grandma 

Emily- how are you two? 

Jess & Rory- good 

Emily- excellent, how have your holiday's been so far?

Jess- they've been fine

Emily- good 

Lorelai- please come in. have a seat, would you guys like anything to drink?

Emily- white wine please 

Richard- scotch 

Lorelai- here you go

Emily- thank you 

Richard- yes thank you

Lorelai- so now that everyone is sitting and they have there drinks, Luke and I have a surprise for you mom, dad

Emily- and what would that be?

Lorelai gets up 

Lorelai- everyone please if you will follow me 

Everyone gets up, and Lorelai leads them to Rory's old bedroom 

Lorelai- ok I know you guys, know who's room this is, but it isn't anymore 

Emily- Lorelai what are you trying to tell us?

Lorelai- mom…dad, open the bedroom door

Emily & Richard replace Lorelai at the door, and they open it, and inside they are shocked to what they see 

Emily- Lorelai it is a nursery

Lorelai-yes it is

Richard- but for whom?

Lorelai- for your future granddaughter 

Emily- future, why would you make a nursery for a baby that odesn't even exist yet?

Lorelai- but the baby does exist

Emily- your pregnant 

Lorelai- yes

Richard- your going to have a baby girl 

Lorelai- yes

Emily- Richard were going to be grandparents again, isn't it wonderful ?

Richard- yes…yes it is, congratulations sweet heart, Luke congratulations 

Lorelai- mom, well ?

Emily- excuse me (she walks out of the room) 

Lorelai- I will be right back

Lorelai walks outside to the porch to see Emily on the chair swing

Lorelai- Mom, are you not happy for us?

Emily- oh Lorelai, I am so full of happiness that these tears are happy tears, do you know how long I have waited for you to have another baby, a very long time

Lorelai- so your not upset

Emily- no, should I be?

Lorelai- no I just, like how your taking this, cause when I had Rory it wasn't a pretty sight

Emily- you were so young, you had your whole future at stack, I couldn't have done anything else

Lorelai- I know, and I also know that your happy I got pregnant because it gave you Rory, and I am sorry that I kept it from you for so long, but I wanted to surprise you with the bedroom.

Emily- I forgive you

Lorelai- thanks mom _(they hug each other)_ let's go back in

Emily- ok 


	10. Bickering, Shopping, Engagement Rings

Chapter 10

Bickering, Shopping, Engagement Rings 

Monday June 7th 2004 

10:30 am 

Dave's House 

Rory- hey everyone, I have an announcement to make (everyone looked at Rory) On the 14th of June our rebel will be 19 years old.

Lane- yes, he will 

Dave- you are going to be stepping in to the dark side

Jess- the dark side, and what is "the dark side"

Dave- it is the walk in to being an adult, you are going to officially be an adult

Jess- wow, where did you learn that, off the Internet?

Dave- actually…yes…I goggled it.

Jess- you really need a life 

Dave- I need a life, may I remind you, that you Mr.Maraino are the one who goggled Astrophysics

Jess- I was bored, and it was for a class I took in Virtual School

Rory- you never went to virtual school

Lane- you just wanted to search Astrophysics 

Jess- Rory, babe, thanks for calling me out 

Lane- what are you talking about there was no calling out, we know you

(Jess sticks out his tongue to Lane) 

Lane- so you have become two years old

Jess- I am reliving my childhood, you should be very scared right now

Lane- I am shaking in my boots

Jess- it's summer, do you usually wear boots in the summer?

Lane- do you usually wear black in the summer?

Jess- I asked you first

Lane- so?

Rory- Children! Stop bickering 

Dave- Rory it is amusing, leave them 

Lane- can we go do something?

Rory- why don't we go shopping?

Lane- ok, I need new bathing suites

Jess- Rory, do you need new bikini's?

Rory- as a matter of fact, yes I do

Dave- ok so let's get going

The teens get in to Dave's car, and they go to the mall, at the mall they check out the music stores, book stores, then finally they hit the clothing stores, they try on some clothes, and the girls try on there bikini's, and Dave and Jess tell the girls, they need to go check out a store, so Dave and Jess are walking, till Jess asks Dave something.

Jess- hey Dave, could you come to this store with me?

Dave- what store man?

Jess (points to the store in front of him) that one

Dave (looks and his eyes go wide) why are you going in to a jewellery store?

Jess- because I need to buy something in there

Dave- are you finally going to do, what you said you were going to do 2 years ago

Jess- huh? 

Dave- do not give me huh? 

Jess- fine yes

Dave- did you ever choose the perfect ring?

Jess- well kind of but not really, I found one that was close to my perfect ring

Dave- well man, come and show me it

Jess and Dave walk in the salesperson, comes up to them

Sales Man- Hi can I help you today?

Jess- well I am looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend of 6 years

Sales man- 6 years, really I have never come across a couple that have been together for so long, and look so young? May I ask how old are you?

Jess- I'll be 19 on the 14th of this month

Sales man- wow, well congratulations on your love, and I wish you the very best, so I am going to choose the very best of rings for you today.

Jess- thank-you 

Sales man- do you have anything in mind?

Jess- Thick Silver Band, with a Princess Diamond

Sales Man- ok, very good I have three choices 

The sales man shows Jess the three choices, and Jess choose the one with the big diamond on it, they purchased it and Jess hid it from Rory, they walked in to Abercrombie & Fitch, and he saw Rory at the cash with Lane purchasing a lot of clothing for the whole summer. They all head to the diner for food.


	11. Deception, Permission, Congratulations, ...

Chapter 11

Deception, Permission, Congratulations, and Shopping Trips

Tuesday June 8th 2004

Diner @ 11 am 

Lorelai, Rory, Jess, Dave, Lane, Sookie, and Jackson

Lorelai- Rory, honey, darling, love of my life will you do your momma a favor?

Rory- yes 

Lorelai- will you guys work at the inn for a few weeks, we ran out of maids, and front desk people, and a bell boy

Rory- I don't mind, but are you paying us?

Sookie- yes 

Jess- how much?

Sookie- $10 an hour

Dave- I am in 

Lane- me too

Jess- me three 

Rory- looks like were your new employee's 

Lorelai- yeah 

Rory- yeah 

Lorelai- yaye, thank you guys so much

L, D, J, R- no problem

Lane- Rory, could we go upstairs I need to find a few Cd's I want to copy

Rory- sure, will be back 

Sookie- guys, I am going to go home I am tired

Lorelai- bye Sookie, see ya Jackson 

Lane, Rory- bye 

Sookie, Jackson – bye guys 

Dave, Jess, Luke- bye

Rory and Lane go upstairs and Jess hears the door shut

Jess- finally, Dave remind me to thank your girlfriend

Dave- no problem man

Lorelai- why are you, thanking god, Jess 

Jess- because I need to ask you and Luke something and Rory can't hear

Lorelai- your keeping secrets

Jess- temporally 

Lorelai- ok spill buck a roo

Jess- Luke come here please 

Luke walks up to the table 

Luke- what?

Jess- please have a seat, I need to ask you guys something _(Luke sits)_ yesterday Dave and I went to a store, and I bought something that was very expansive, but worth the cost, and I need to know if you like it or not.

Lorelai- what did you buy that was so expensive?

Jess- this (he pulls out the box, and places it on the table)

Luke opens it, and his eyes widen 

Lorelai- oh my god, Jess Anthony Maraino is this what I think this is, or are my eyes deceiving me?

Jess- no deceiving is involved; you are seeing what everyone else sees

Luke- wow, Jess it is so beautiful, Rory would love it

Jess- so I have your permission to give it to her?

Lorelai- yes, Jess you have our permission and I know she'll love it

Luke- congratulations Jess 

Jess- well she hasn't said yes, yet 

Lorelai- what about my parents you need there permission

Jess- I called them last night, and they invited us all to dinner including Lane and Dave, so Friday we are going to the Gilmore mansion.

Lorelai- when did you become so smart?

Jess- I have always been smart I have proof of that 

Luke- yes Chilton diploma and your attending Yale, no need to rub it in

Jess- but it is so fun, to tease you two about not going to university

Lorelai- but I have a excuse I had Rory, your future wife

Jess- ok, your off the hook, now help me rub it in for Luke 

Luke- do you want to live to be able to stick that on Rory's finger?

Jess- I 'l l shut up now

Luke- smart idea 

Jess puts the ring away, because he hears the upstairs door slam 

Rory- Luke could I have another coffee?

Lorelai- me too, please 

Luke- Jess, could you come and take over the cooking please

Jess- yeah sure

Luke goes to the coffee maker, and brings the Gilmore's there coffee, he did not realize that he gave the decaffeinated coffee to Rory instead of Lorelai, but it was too late Lorelai already drank it.

Lorelai- it's odd, I am honestly loving this decaffeinated coffee, it almost taste's like real coffee

Rory- yuck, it's decaffeinated 

Lorelai- oh my god, no wonder why it was so delicious Luke gave me regular coffee

Rory- Luke!

Luke- oh my god, Rory I am so sorry, you can have all the coffee you want and it's on the house

Rory- no worries, and thanks for the permission to drink all your coffee

Luke- Oy with the poodles, what have I gotten myself in to?

Rory, Lane, Dave, and Jess are going to go to the some store's in Hartford, and Lorelai is going to go with them, she is going to look for baby clothes.


	12. Surprise, Guru & Guruodess

Chapter 12

Surprise, Guru & Guruodess

Friday June 11th 2004 

Luke Closed the diner, and he and Lorelai are at the Crap Shack, they are just about to leave, they are going to take Luke's GMC Denali, to the diner to get coffee for Lorelai, and then they are going to go to the Gilmore Mansion to prepare for the surprise party.

**_Lorelai is wearing a black spaghetti strap dress, ¾ length and her hair is curly _**

****

**_Luke is wearing a pair of blue dress pants, and a polo shirt_**

****

**_Rory is wearing a black cargo skirt and a polo shirt_**

****

**_Jess is wearing black cargo pants, and a blue button down shirt_**

****

Lorelai and Luke walk in to the diner, and see Rory and Jess coming down the stairs

Lorelai- hello everyone 

Rory- hi mom, you look nice 

Lorelai- so do you

Luke- Rory, Jess would you like a cup of coffee?

Rory- yes please 

Jess- yes please, but make it a medium please 

Luke- no problem, here you guys go

J, L, R – thanks 

Luke- are we ready to go?

Lorelai- yes, bye guys, see you soon

Rory, Jess – bye 

Luke and Lorelai walk out of the diner, and Jess locks the door behind them, he goes up to Rory and starts making out with her, after a few minutes, they pull away.

Jess- would you mind if we go to the bridge, we still have 30 minutes before we have to be there

Rory- nope, we haven't gone as much lately

Jess- we should change that

Rory- I agree 

Jess and Rory grab there things, and Jess locks the diner door behind them, and he and Rory hold hands and head for the bridge, when they get there they have a seat, and Jess lies down on the bridge, and Rory places her head on his stomach, and she can hear his breathing, they just sit there till Rory says something.

Rory- so are you excited your birthday is on Monday?

Jess- more nervous, then excited 

Rory- was it because of that whole adult thing that Dave said?

Jess- I don't know, but I do know that it is a good thing, I am going to be 19, how cool is that?

Rory- exactly, positive thoughts, and I am not that far away from you

Jess- yup, August 5th 

Rory- poor lane, has to wait so long

Jess- yeah but if you think about she is lucky

Rory- no she isn't, it is inevitable that she is going to turn 19 in February

Jess- you're very analytical 

Rory- thank you, you're a procrastinator 

Jess- so were pointing out our flaws, know

Rory- no, I am pointing out yours

Jess- ha…ha very funny, now you must be tickled 

Jess starts to tickle Rory

Rory- I…give…up

Jess stops and kisses Rory

Rory- I love you

Jess- I love you too, now we have to go, or else where going to be late

Rory- ok dodger 

Jess- here (puts out his hand) 

Rory- thanks 

Jess- no problem 

Rory and Jess walk to the car, holding each other in comfortable silence

Jess- did I tell you, your looking hot tonight

Rory- you may have forgotten to give me that memo

Jess- well you do, I can't wait to go home tonight, you are going to be in for one hell of a ride

Rory- I am perfectly fine with that, but you look really hot to.

Jess- thanks 

Rory- I love your hair like that

Jess- it's spiky, I always have my hair spiky

Rory- and I am telling you in less words to never change it, or else I'll be very sad

Jess- and we don't want that, now do we?

Rory- no, because then you'll be cut off, for a very very long time

Jess- you know you can't resist my charming good looks

Rory- maybe not, but neither can you, you want to get me in to bed as much as you can

Jess- please like I am the only one, you would jump me right here, right now if we didn't have to go to the grandparents house.

Rory- no I wouldn't 

Jess- yes you would

Rory- you are so conceited 

Jess- really…I am conceited 

Rory- yes

Jess- so your saying, that you would not make me pull over this car, and make me climb in to that backseat with you, and just have hot passionate sex?

Rory- that's exactly what I am saying 

Jess- look me in the eyes, and tell me that

Rory- pull over the car, and I will 

Jess- Ha! 

Rory- fine, I would if we weren't going to grandparents house

Jess- I am the guru of sex

Rory- and what am I? Chopped liver 

Jess- you're my sex goddess 

Rory- can't I be you gurodess

Jess- what does that mean?

Rory- I put guru and goddess together

Jess- ah, so you made up a word 

Rory- yes, my mother does it constantly and it is kind of fun

Jess- fine, you're my gurodess, which sounds extremely weird

Rory- I know but oh well

Jess and Rory arrive at the mansion, and they walk up to the front door

Lorelai- hi honey, hi Jessie 

Rory- Hi mom

Jess- Hi Lorelai 

Emily- hi Rory, Jess 

Rory- hi grandma

Jess- Hi Emily

Rory- how are you?

Emily- oh just fine, please come in 

Richard- Rory darling, Jess hello, how are you two?

Jess- where fine, where's Luke?

Lorelai- he had to go pick up something, mom just bought a new TV, and we needed batteries, so Luke went to the 24 - hour mini mart that has just closed, Luke should be back any minute

Luke walks in to the house

Luke- hi guys, Emily here you go, and after dinner I will finish setting up the new television

Emily- thank-you Luke 

Lucinda walks in to the room

Lucinda- Dinner is served 

They walk in to the dining room, and they sit down, they are served the meal and the drinks are poured for them, then Lucinda and Walsh leave the room.

Richard- everyone dig in 

They start to eat, and Lorelai starts talking 

Lorelai- So mom, dad what did you do today?

Emily- Richard had the day off, and we went golfing, it was enjoyable, and the weather was perfect

Richard- superb, what did you four do today?

Lorelai- Well Rory, and I worked at the inn today, for two hours then we went to diner and we split up there, I went home and fell asleep, till 4, then Luke came home and we watched movies.

Jess- I worked at the diner till 330, and Rory and I went to the bridge and read, then we went swimming, and then we went to the bookstore and read more books, and then Dave & Lane's Band had a rehearsal till 530, we went home and got ready for tonight.

Richard- So Jess you are going to be turning 19, very soon

Jess- yes, and I am excited with much convincing

Richard- that's wonderful, well done my dear Rory

Rory- for what?

Richard- convincing Jess that it is ok, to be scared but don't let it bring you down

Rory- well in that case, thank-you 

Richard- Jess, what would you like for your birthday?

Jess- I am not sure, but I am happy that I get to spend it with the important people in my life

Emily- you'll tell us soon, wont you dear?

Jess- A.S.A.P

Emily- excellent, now that the dinner is finished shall we go in to the living room, for dessert?

Lorelai- Okie dokie 

Jess and Rory get up, and they are the first to leave the dinning room, Lorelai and Luke along with Emily and Richard follow with huge smiles on there face, Jess and Rory enter the living room, only to get the loudest "SURPRISE" thrown at them, along with streamers. Then they see all there friends, from Yale, who took the bus, from Boston, and Yale to celebrate the festivities, Lane's band is on the stage, and They all start singing happy birthday to Jess.

When they finished singing, Lane and Dave got on the stage and said a few words to the birthday boy 

Dave- Jess, Happy Birthday and this song is for you 

They start playing a song they wrote, and Rory helped out, it was titled "You're 19, and you can't do anything about it" 

At the end of the song, all his friends spoke through a microphone

Lane- Happy Birthday Jess, and I hope that you're going to have fun 

Blair- Hey man, I spent a year in a dorm with you, and I know how much you wanted to have a surprise part, so enjoy

Sarah- hey Jessie pie, Happy Birthday, man your old

Devin- hey dude, so your 19, wow…I can't hang out with you anymore, your going to cramp my style… no jokes… happy birthday

Karen- happy birthday Jess, were going to make sure, you never forget this birthday

Ben- Happy Birthday, you know what, I remember when it was my birthday you threw pie in my face, well you better look out cause I am looking for blood, and you're my next target

Jess- oh, I am so scared; look at me I am shaking in my boots

Ben- just you wait

Ashley- Happy Birthday Jess, where here to make you never ever forget that your old, and that your going to have the time of your life.

Rory- Jess, Happy Birthday, I want you to have fun tonight, and don't let these other old people tell you, your too old, because they are just as old. And never forget everyone especially me loves you. 

Luke- Happy Birthday Jess, have fun because you deserve it

Lorelai- Happy Birthday Jess, and your going to have an even bigger blast every year, you celebrate

Emily- Jess, I have known you since you were 14, and I admit at first I had my doubts, but the more I got to know you, the more I think of you as our grandson, and I want you to know, that I am happy your dating my granddaughter.

Richard- Jess, thank-you for adding happiness to our family, and I hope you have many more excellent birthday's

Jess- Thank-you everyone, I appreciate that your all here, and thanks for the birthday wishes, and Rory is right where all old, so I am not the only one. Also I am happy to have you all in my life and I am glad I can spend this day with you, now where's my cake?

Richard- right here 

Richard drags out a cake that is a 2-layer cake, it has vanilla icing with quotes on the top of both layers, inside is chocolate.

Quotes from each person, are on that cake:

Ben: Courage is doing what you're afraid to do. There can be no courage unless you're scared.

**Eddie Rickenbacker (1890 - 1973)**

**Lane: Learning to live in the present moment is part of the path of joy.**

**Sarah Ban Breathnach**

**Dave: ****Develop interests in life as you see it; in people, things, literature, and music - the world is so rich, simply throbbing with rich treasures, beautiful souls and interesting people. Forget yourself.**

**Henry Miller (1891 - 1980)**

**Lorelai: ****Seize the moment of excited curiosity on any subject to solve your doubts; for if you let it pass, the desire may never return, and you may remain in ignorance.**

**William Wirt (1772 - 1834)******

**Luke: Keep true to the dreams of thy youth.**

**Friedrich von Schiller (1759 - 1805)******

**Blair: If you don't learn to laugh at trouble, you won't have anything to laugh at when you're old.**

**Edgar Watson Howe (1853 - 1937)******

**Ashley: Our imagination is the only limit to what we can hope to have in the future.**

**Charles F. Kettering (1876 - 1958)******

**Sarah: Happiness is that state of consciousness which proceeds from the achievement of one's values.**

**Ayn Rand (1905 - 1982)******

**Devin: If we value the pursuit of knowledge, we must be free to follow wherever that search may lead us. The free mind is not a barking dog, to be tethered on a ten-foot chain.**

**Adlai E. Stevenson Jr. (1900 - 1965), speech at the University of Wisconsin, Madison, October 8, 1952******

Karen: The ideals, which have lighted my way, and time after time have given me new courage to face life cheerfully, have been Kindness, Beauty, and Truth. The trite subjects of human efforts, possessions, outward success, and luxury have always seemed to me contemptible.

**Albert Einstein (1879 - 1955)**

**Emily: You cannot dream yourself into a character; you must hammer and forge yourself one.**

**James A. Froude (1818 - 1894)**

**Richard: ****To repeat what others have said, requires education; to challenge it, requires brains.**

**Mary Pettibone Poole, A Glass Eye at a Keyhole, 1938**

Jess- did you guys choose these quotes yourself?

Richard- yes, Emily and I called everyone and told them to choose one inspirational quote so we could put them on the icing of the cake.

Lorelai- we need to take pictures, so we can put them in a photo album

Emily- Well get Alexia, to take the pictures, I'll go get her 

Emily goes to get Alexia, in the dinning room, they come in to the living room 

Lorelai- Alexia, will you please take pictures of this cake, then of the group

Alexia- yes, Lorelai 

Alexia takes the pictures then, she hands lorelai the camera 

Lorelai- thank-you, could you stay close by, so you can take pictures of the birthday man, opening presents.

Alexia- I'll be back in 20 minutes

Luke- excellent, see you then

Richard- thank-you Alexia 

Alexia leaves the room, and Walsh walks in with a tray that has coffee, and plates for the cake; 10 minutes later, Alexia returns, and Jess begins opening his gifts. 

He got: Books, CD's, DVD's, Clothes, a new laptop, and tickets for a cruise, and a trip to Montreal in Canada, for him and his friends.

After 3 hours of an awesome party, every heads to Stars Hollow, to go home and to the inn

THE DINER

Jess: I am glad we have left over cake

Rory- so do I, so where you surprised?

Jess- totally, I have never had a surprise party

Rory- yes, you have

Jess- well now

Rory- are you tired?

Jess- not really

Rory- will the sex guru, show me his style?

Jess- if the guruodess will let me

Rory- she'll let you

Jess- then I will show you

Rory- yaye 

Jess and Rory run upstairs, and drop the presents on the sofa, they then start kissing and head for the bedroom, and the door shuts.

**A/N The song title was crappy. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Next Chapter is the engagement. **

Bye JMDandAB-4ever 


	13. Will You Marry Me? , Trip Plans, Movie N...

Chapter 13

Will You Marry Me? , Trip Plans, Movie Night with Old Friends

Saturday June 12th 2004 

10:00 am @ Diner 

Rory wakes up, and gets ready and she head downstairs for Breakfast, Jess has the ring, he had to work this morning, he called Emily & Richard, so he can propose to Rory over breakfast, and they could be in Stars Hollow.

Rory- Hello Everyone

Lane- Hello Rory, come sit with your best friends

Lorelai- and your favorite mother

Rory- you're my only mother; I have no choice but to favor you

Lorelai- that's right, haha to you 

Rory- so how was everyone's sleep?

Devin- those double beds, at the inn are extremely comfortable

Lorelai- that was all my idea

Sookie- it was also mine and Michelle's 

Lorelai-I know 

Sookie- just reminding you

Luke- here you go, Rory enjoy you meal

Rory- thanks Luke 

Luke- Jess get over here, your shift is done

Jess- be right there

Jess got the ring, out of his secret spot and he put it in his pocket, he then brought Mrs. Patti her food, and went to go sit down, they ate the food, then the heard the bell jingle, and in walked Emily and Richard, they went up to the table, and said Hello.

Rory- grandma, grandpa what are you doing here?

Richard- we had a meeting with the Chilton board this morning, so we were in town, and decided to stop by for a cup of coffee, and to see you all.

Emily- how was your sleep?

Everyone- good 

Luke- please have a seat, I have your coffee right here

Emily- thanks darling

Luke- sits down with his tea

Lorelai gives Jess the signal 

Jess- Rory?

Rory- yes 

Jess- I have something I need to tell you 

Rory- ok, go ahead

Jess- Well I have loved you since the first day, I met you at the time you were my only true friend, and I needed help, and you are a major part of what I am today, when I asked you out and you said yes, I was extremely happy, I was going over how I was going to ask you out for three days, I promise to love you always and forever. Rory Gilmore Will you do the honors of becoming my wife _(Jess gets on one knee, and hold out the ring box to her)_

Rory- oh my god, YES, YES I'll marry you Jess _(Jess puts the ring on her finger, and gets up and kisses her, while hugging her, The room claps, and Rory whispers in his ear)_ I LOVE YOU ALWAYS & FOREVER

Jess- As do I 

Everyone congratulates the couple, and they get hugs from every corner, Babbitt and Mrs. Patti get up to give them both hugs, then runs to tell the whole town, the good news.

**After 30 minutes, Sookie, Lorelai, Jackson go to the inn, and Emily & Richard leave to continue with their day, Jackson leaves 20 minutes later, and Luke starts to work. **

Jess, Rory, Lane, Dave, Devin, Sarah, Blair, Ashley, Ben, and Karen refill there drinks then head to the park, and sit on the grass in front of the water, and Jess has his laptop, so they can plan there trip to Montreal.

Dave- So we have the trip planned for 6 nights, at Days Inn Montreal Downtown, our plane leaves at 6:29 am, and we have stops to Washington @ 7:50 am, then we depart to New York @ 8:30, we arrive in New York @ 9:38, then leave @and arrive in Montreal at 12:14 pm. The rooms are Lane and I in one room, Jess and Rory in another, Ben and Sarah in one bedroom, with the back together couple Ashley, and Blair for the second bed. In the last bedroom, Karen in bed 1 and Ben in bed 2.

Ben- that sounds good

Karen- I agree, I don't mind sharing a room, with Ben 

Lane- so when are we leaving?

Dave- oh yeah, I am such a dunce…we leave on the 4th Of July, and Return on the 10th of July

Rory- Yaye! 

Jess- then our cruise, begins on the 13th of July, to August 20th 

Rory- I can't wait

Ben- you guys are going to have an excellent time, I've been on a cruise those things are the bomb

Sarah- my parents are going on a cruise, and they invited me along, there going during march break next year

Dave- so when do you guys, have to leave?

Ben- we have to leave, tomorrow morning 

Blair- we can leave anytime we want?

Ashley- why don't we have a movie night?

Lane- yeah, the girls get to pick the movies, this time

Dave- we'll go get the snacks

Blair- where are we having it?

Jess- our place 

Rory- ok, lets start going back

The gang heads back to Luke's and the girls take Jess's car, and the boy's head to the supermarket and pick up the necessary items for a movie night.

15 minutes later, the girls walk in to the apartment holding bags full of movies, and coffee's for the 10 of them, they walk in to the apartment and smell popcorn, and they look at the coffee table, which is full of junk food, and Chinese and pizza, there is pop, and the boys are sitting on the couch, they get up to help the girls, they look at the selection, and begin to criticize, the choices.

Blair- you had to get, sleepless in settle

Lane- I like that movie

Ben- you got crybaby

Karen- it's a funny movie, because it is so stupid, plus I like the music

Dave- Sweet Home Alabama, how many times must I watch that movie?

Ashley- as long as you know me

Devin- Rocky Horror Picture Show but baby, we saw that last week

Sarah- I bought it to own, I know that no one like's it, so you're in luck

Jess- Awesome Choice, Cabin Fever

Rory- you're welcome 

Dave- now this is a movie I like, Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone

Lane- we all agreed, on that 

Sarah- we also got Lost Boys

Ben- staring Jason Patrick, and Kiefer Sutherland 

Sarah- yup 

Ashley- last but not least bring it on 

Jess- out of 10, will give you 9.5 

Rory- why not 10 

Jess- because of Crybaby 

Karen- you guys need to be quiet or else I will put on Rocky Horror Picture Show, and make us all feel the pain of a malo movie

Sarah- I know how to speak Spanish, also and it isn't a bad movie

B, A, B, K, D- yes 

J, R, L, and D – it is

Sarah- well you don't have to watch it, Devin does 

Dave- we feel sorry, for you man

Devin- thanks

Jess- let's get this started 

They start the movies, at 11:30 am, and they finish them around 9 o'clock, then Ben, Sarah, and Devin leave for the inn, and Blair, Ashley, Lane, Dave, Rory, and Jess finish up, the last two movies, at 2 o'clock they tidy up their mess, and they head to the inn. Everyone agreed to meet for lunch at 12, the Harvard group has to leave at 6:15, and so they don't hit traffic.


	14. Author's Note

Author's Note 

Hey everyone,

I want to thank everyone for reviewing, and I am glad you're enjoying my story. I am on Chapter 14, and I was thinking that maybe I should have this be a last chapter, only because I have no clue how to make this interesting, inless you the readers, want to give me some idea's on what would make you interested and excited, so I don't have to finish the story yet.

So again, Thank-you for the reviews I have appreciated it, and if you would like another chapter, just let me know what you want to see happen.

JMDandAB-4ever


	15. Happy Endings With A Lifetime Of Happine...

Chapter 14

Happy Endings with a Lifetime of Happiness

**Jess and Rory set their wedding day for July 1 2006**

**Dave & Lane have decided to get married on September 17th 2005.**

**Lorelai is due on January 17th 2005. **

**Devin and Sarah are getting married after their done Harvard, So December 21st 2007.**

Luke expanded his business, and he is now part owner of a hotel, that has a restaurant called Lukes.

After Yale 

June 2007 

Rory and Jess return to Stars Hollow, to see Little Charlotte Elizabeth Danes, and to return to the apartment, to pack up because they are moving to Hartford because Rory has a job, starting in 6 weeks at The Hartford Times. She received her Diploma, for Her Journalism Major. Jess has his Law Major that also brought him a Diploma; He is going to Law School. Jess and Rory are slowly planning there Wedding.

July 1st 2007 

Rory becomes Mrs. Jess Maraino, and He best Friend Lane was the Maid Of Honor, The honeymoon is in Maui, Hawaii.

August 2007

Blair and Ashley came to live in Hartford, Ashley is also attending Law School, while Blair has gotten in to Marketing, They are engaged and There Wedding day is on January 30th 2008.

Devin and Sarah moved to Hartford, where Sarah is going through School to become a Doctor, Devin is trying to become a Psychologist and open his own office.

Dave and Lane's Band got a record deal, and they are in process of making their first album, it is to be released next year, they are called "The Willows"

Ben and Natalie are engaged and living in Boston, Ben is working as for his father's company, and Natalie is going to Law School, so she can take over her father's company one day.

Karen moved to Hartford she is currently in the process to become a teacher, she lives with her boyfriend his Name is Adam, is doing an internship with Richard's Gilmore's Company.

Year 2013   
age 27 years of age

Blair and Ashley are married, Blair is the Manager of his own company and Ashley is working at a Law Firm with called "Kenneth, Wilson, and Douglas" Ashley is pregnant with a baby boy, he is due in 3 months.

Sarah is a doctor at the Hartford Hospital, and Devin has a office where he treats his patients, and have sessions there are also, meeting for children with Disabilities and for Woman in Abusive Relationships.

Dave and Lane's Album has gone Platinum, and they have 4 hit singles from their new Cd "Life In The Small Town" 

Ben and Natalie are married, and they are both working for their father's and Natalie is 3 weeks pregnant, with a baby girl.

Karen and Adam are married, and Karen is a teacher for grade 5's and Adam works for Richard.

Jess is working with Ashley at "Kenneth, Wilson, and Douglas" Rory has become Chief Editor for the Hartford Times. Rory is two weeks pregnant.

Lorelai has two inns and Sookie and Her have started Catering with Emily, they have a small company it is called " Les Eats" Luke's hotel is expanding, the diner is still open and still getting customers.

Emily and Richard are traveling all around the world, on a cruise ship.

Sookie, Daniel, Abigail and Jackson still live in Stars Hollow, where Sookie is works with the catering company, and the inn's, Jackson has opened up a supermarket with his partner, and they sell there own produce, he is also part owner of a restaurant. Daniel is 10 years old and he is in grade 5, and Abigail is 8 years old, and she is in grade 3.


	16. Final Comments For Last Chapter

To All Reviewers and Readers:

            Thank-you All for your comments, and you need to want me to finish this story, I have finally posted my last chapter, it's been awhile but I have been very busy. I hope you enjoy my final chapter  and my story, till next time.

Peace out 

JMDandAB-4ever


End file.
